conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Spritegage
[[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 15:07, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Your realm seems to be very good, I hope you will continue it... Do you have some scanned drawings or ms-paint maps from your own creation? Images here are supposed to be created by the editors, and some of the images you added look like there were taken from somewhere in the web. If you want I can help you to do some images. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 15:07, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Pegasus! Welcome! I would have written this message before if I had had some more time to write, but I am quite busy when I try to make everything in real life to rhyme, anyway, there is no reason for writing everything in verse, but if there should be a doubt about what to write, it is not very difficult to write something, and then something that it rhymes with. LP (talk page) 21:29, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome back to Pegasus! Thanks for your help request, i'll answer it ASAP. And, yes, Erick is infact gone, should you want the reasons, just ask but its not much talked about anymore since many of us think the affair was just plain silly. Anyhow, i wish you luck on your world, and my first suggestion would be to get about making a user page! Flamefang 01:56, 18 February 2009 (UTC)Flamefang I am EXTREMELY sorry that i haven't gotten back to you within 24 hours as i usually do, but i've been having problems getting my laptop back from my parents. And as usual school tends to get in the way with homework and all. But anyway, i diverge from the topic at hand. Casci Delli, is quite a short article, and assuming you want help on it the first advice i can give you is to lengthen it significantly. Secondly, you might want to fix the images and make sure they're properly sourced. As for your other article: Netherworld, it is pretty good, definitely better than Casci Delli, but despite being longer, it still requires a little more length and depth. The map is nice though barely informative as it isn't labeled. If you want some information as how to format your article, feel free to use the templates, or view one of my larger articles such as: The Haram Empire, Kaile, or The Haram War. I regret to say that I've never been an expert at worlds based on pure mythology as yours appears to be, since NSFWs are my forte. Despite this i will do all in my ability to help your articles thrive. If you require more aid, just post something on my talk page! Flamefang 02:26, 19 February 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Criticism I saw your post on Flamefang's talk page. So, I'll give your NetherWorld article a little critique. First off, in your introduction paragraph you describe the map of the NetherWorld. The article would be better if, for example, instead of saying that the white represents the crystal feilds; describe the crystal feilds and then state that the crystal fields are represented by the white areas on the map. Do you understand? So, instead of describing the map to us, describe the land to us. If the map has a key, we will be able to decipher it easily. Also, the article has several grammatical errors, along with punctuation and formatting errors. If these few problems are fixed, along with lengthening the article, providing it with internal links, and adding images to give a visual aid to the information, this article could come out pretty nice. Keep up the good work. I hope to see you around. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 20:41, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Also, give Image:Netherworld.png the proper licensing template and sourcing information. If this is not done in 48 hours, the image will have to be deleted. Please fix it. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 20:44, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Another question, in your article, THE BOOK OF RIM- The Creation, it states that '' Before earth was created.... An angelic deity, the main god of our world.... How can he be the God of our world if the world had not yet been created? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:13, 23 February 2009 (UTC) See Category talk:Candidates for deletion for my deletion proposals. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk''']] 17:17, 25 February 2009 (UTC)